


Isolation

by bluemoonmaverick



Series: Supposition [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series that, while sticking strictly to canon, explores the theory that Sam and Jack were engaged in a clandestine romance off-screen from Season 6 onward.</p>
<p>This tag takes place immediately after the events of Full Circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

The debrief had been mercifully, well, brief. What more was there to say? Yep, turns out Anubis wiped out the planet after all. They're dead. Ascended. Whatever. What difference did it make? At the end of the day they were gone – Yasuf, Skaara...all his kids, every last one of them. Just like Daniel. And Kawalsky. And Charlie…

He'd walked straight from the meeting to his truck. He hadn't even stopped to change into civvies first. He thought he'd heard her call after him, but he didn't really care. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even her.

It was pitch black in his house, and he didn't bother turning on the lights. He liked it dark. It suited his mood. He gave some serious consideration to polishing off the bottle of Jim Beam he kept stashed in his kitchen cabinet but ultimately decided he was too exhausted to drink. Instead, he went to his bedroom, stripped down to his boxers, and crawled into bed. Damn, he was getting old.

He must have stared at his ceiling for at least two hours. Just as he was rethinking the merits of getting good and truly drunk, he heard his front door open. What the hell? Couldn't she take a hint?

He closed his eyes and listened as she made her way through his house, back to his bedroom. She must have been staring at him because he knew she was there, but she wasn't making a sound. He was tempted to open his eyes but thought better of it. Maybe if she thought he was sleeping, she'd go away.

Ah, no such luck. Instead of leaving, she moved toward the bed. He heard the rustle of clothing being shed and felt the mattress dip as she got under the covers next to him. He rolled onto his side, away from her. That should do it. He couldn't be any clearer than that.

Shockingly, he felt her move closer, pressing her soft body against his back. An arm snaked around his waist, fingers splayed against his chest. She pressed her lips to the back of his neck, and he felt her warm breath there as she whispered just two words: "I know."

He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to keep the tears at bay. After a long while, he laid his hand on top of hers and intertwined their fingers, letting the steady rhythm of her heartbeat finally lull him to sleep.


End file.
